Gangster 4 Life
by Dakan-loves-HSM
Summary: A game of truth or dare, can't reveal to much or I'll give the story away. I suck at summeries if you haven't noticed. Rated T for a little bit of language.


Hey ya'll

Hey ya'll. My name is Amelia and this is my first one-shot ever so it probably won't be very good. Hopefully I get some laughs out of ya'll.

The gang, which consists of 10 people and 5 couples. There was Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, Troy Alexander Bolton, Sharpay Chrystelle Evans, Ryan Jacob Evans, Chad Aiden Danforth, Taylor Anne McKessie, Kelsi Savannah Nielson, Jason Michael Crosse and Danielle Sienna Stevens **(A/N: couldn't think of anything!) **They hung out with each other every weekend since they were 9 **(Gabriella and Danielle moved here when they were 5) **

It was a Saturday again and everyone was hanging out at Gabriella's dad's lodge. One of the best in the country might I add, that's why Gabriella was the first one to receive a car, although the youngest. They were bored to death. Chad even entertained himself by trying to stick M&M's up a sleeping Troy's nose. All the girls except Gabi were re-painting their nails for the 26th time. Jason was busy trying to learn Spanish and the others were busy doing something else. As for Gabriella she couldn't stand it, everybody was pushing her buttons! She had to find a way to take away the misery of this boredom curse! So she thought and thought, then she figured something out. A game was needed!

"Hey guys!" Gabriella finally spoke up. "Let's play a game or something."

Everybody's ears perked up at the thought of doing something less boring then they were already doing.

"Great idea Gabs," commented Danielle. Then she asked the question everybody was thinking, "But what will we play?"

"Let's play truth or dare!" The guys groaned and the girls cheered. "Hey what would you rather do? Play t or d or resume to what you were doing before. The guys had to give her some credit, she did have a point.

"Fine," the guys grumbled.

"Can I start?" asked a very hyper Sharpay.

"Yeah sure."

"Okay, um…Chad, truth or dare?"

"Dare, I ain't no chicken," he spoke up proudly.

"Oh-kaay. I dare you to go to Gabriella's penthouse room, get some of her underwear put it on your head then get a bra of hers and put it over your eyes!"

"Sharpay!" Gabriella growled with anger. "Those are my personal stuff!"

"Oh boo-hoo, you'll get over it!" Chad got up and went to Gabriella's room. He came back out with a purple bra over his eyes and light green underwear over his bushy afro.

"Whoa dude," Troy said while basically rolling on the floor. "Nice color matching!"

"Whatever," Chad said slightly chuckling. "Hey Gabs, what was that yellow see-through thong doing in your drawer anyway?" After seeing her horror stricken face everybody was rolling on the floor, and as for Troy who was already rolling on the floor, he was rolling all over the place.

After everybody had calmed down they resumed to the game.

"Taylor, truth or dare?" asked Chad.

Scared of what she might do Taylor answered, "Truth."

"Okay. How many times have you and I done "it"?"

Taylor's jaw dropped. "Traitor. Um, 35 times at the least."

"Gee Tay; you and Chad are like rabbits!" Commented Kelsi.

"Whatever, okay Gabriella truth or dare?"

"Dare bitches!" Gabriella howled. To everyone swearing was something Gabriella Elizabeth Montez would never do.

"Shame on you GEM! Any who, Taylor you may resume." said Sharpay.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Troy!" she grinned evilly.

"Fine." Gabriella made her way across the room, grabbed Troy by the collar and crashed her lips onto his. Troy was surprised but immediately responded to the kiss. The make out session grew hotter as Gabi ran her hand up and down Troy's abs. Finally when air became an issue they pulled back and Gabriella went back to her seat.

"Okay, Jason truth or dare?"

"Dare baby!" he obviously missed the glare sent his way by Troy.

"I dare you to take Kelsi to my room and strip right in front of her."

"Kelsi, babe, I'll show you how to have a good time." He grabbed her hand and took her to Gabi's room. 10 minutes later Kelsi came out looking flustered and Jason came out looking satisfied.

Soon everybody except Troy had a turn and it was Gabi's turn again.

"Okay Troy, I dare you to go to school tomorrow dressed all gangster and act like one to."

"Aight home-skillet," Troy said in a gangster like way.

"Uggh." Gabi turned away disgusted.

* * *

**The next day at East High**

Troy came in wearing all this bling and he even had fake grills on his teeth. His grills spelled out TROY. He even added spunk to his walk.

"Hey sexy mama," Troy said to Gabriella as her passed her locker to go to his which was right next to hers.

"Hey dork, how's it going?"

"Aight baby. I was wondering, would you hot mama wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, why not? It'd get boys away from me."

"And 'dem girls will stop tryin' to cramp ma style, ya hear?" Troy said.

"Whatever."

In homeroom aka Gangster (Darbus style)

"Yo home skilletos, how my favorite class be doin'?

"We doin' fine up in da house home-boy."

"Ya, da b-ball team is gone be showin' West High how to do it! Am I right Wildcats?" Screamed Zeke.

"Totally home skillet!" replied the girls of the group.

"Hey dawgs, what 'bout MJ coming to our school?" asked Chad.

"You mean Michael Jackson? Omg we totally love him!" Screamed the Michael Jackson obsessed group who were now showing Ms. Darbus how to do the moon walk.

"No peanut heads, Michael Jordan!"

"You guys are weird ya hear?" said Sharpay.

"We know."

"Totally weird," added Danielle.

"We know."

"To weird for words!" added Taylor.

"We know!

"Yeah total-"

"GOD DAMNIT WE KNOW!" screamed Kelsi.

"Everyone just stop. Look where the bet has gotten us, yeah I know it was my idea but it's gone way out of hand." stated Gabriella.

"You're right Gabi, it's gone way out of hand. Can we maybe forget it ever happened and start over?"

"I'd like that." said everybody in unison. They promised to never do that again. But the next week it happened again, how ironic is that?

* * *

**Ha! My first one-shot or story on fanfiction dot net ever! Constructive criticism needed please. Promise I won't go Jackie Chan on you or whatever. **


End file.
